ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 163 (9th September 1986)
Plot Pauline sits downstairs in the middle of the night staring at the presents bought for Lofty and Michelle's wedding. Arthur joins her and Pauline tells him that she wants them to have a proper wedding reception at the community centre. The next morning, Mary notices Dot sat in the Square gardens, and asks her if she is okay. Dot admits to Mary that she has stolen and is due in court in the afternoon. Mary reassures Dot that she will be okay, while Dot tells Mary she cannot remember stealing. Kathy allows Ian and the band to practice at their flat in the evening whilst her and Pete go out, but Pete does not want them practicing in the flat. Simon plays with the synthesiser and works out a tune for his newly written song. Dr. Legg sees Dot and tells her to plead not guilty. He says it will give them enough time to allow him to write up a witness report and get Dot off on medical grounds, as the menopause can sometimes cause women to act and behave differently. Den is in a peaceful mood. Pete asks Den if he will let the band practice upstairs in The Vic as he does not want them playing at his flat, but Den says no. Dr. Legg tells Ethel about what is wrong with Dot. Ethel feels terrible for not noticing something was wrong sooner. Sue suggests to Mehmet that he and Guizin let her and Ali adopt one of their children so they can look after it; Mehmet tells Sue to stop being silly. Arthur has a drink with Colin. He notices Den slip Tom £10 for his work and angrily confronts Den, saying that it should be him who is getting the money, not Tom. Pauline calls a family meeting and tells Arthur, Lofty and Michelle that if all the guests pay £5 then they can have the wedding reception at the community centre. Arthur strongly disagrees with the idea and insists it is his responsibility to pay for everything. Den makes a secret phone call and tells Lofty he must work the next day as he is going out on business. Pauline cooks Arthur his favourite meal and as a result, goes hungry. Arthur breaks down telling Pauline he is no use to anyone. The band practices at Kathy and Pete's flat; Simon plays "Something Outa Nothing" to his bandmates; everyone apart from Harry likes it. Pauline goes to bed while Arthur sits downstairs, depressed. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Mr Wilmott-Brown") *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'When did you ever see an East End wedding in that clobber?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes